Into the Legend of Korra REVISED
by Shadow Lordess of Darkness
Summary: So this is basically I decided to revise the five chapters of the original, anyways, here's the new summary. Erin and her best friend Melissa wake up in Republic City, at the beginning of season one, what will they do, will they meet the main characters, will they be benders, is this one much better than the original? All questions answered! Enjoy! Rated T for minor cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples Shadow here, this is a very revised version of into the legend of Korra, because I realized how bad the other one was and I had no idea what I was going to do for the rest of it, so I decided to revise most of it, and hopefully that would make it easier to update as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

I yawned stretching my slightly tanned arms into the air, the sun was shining brightly through the window barely covered by my light blue curtains, I yawned again and then shoved my covers off they were pink with Hello Kitty, I had had them since I was five and my parents refused to buy new ones even though now I was fourteen.

My feet hit the wooden floor, and immediately got cold there was a slipper missing where they usually were, and the other one was shoved a few feet away partly under my bed, I stood up,trying to jump from dirty shirt to shirt, landing on the occasional shorts, once I reached my door I grabbed my black flats, I figured I'd go steal my moms slippers from the living room, where she always left them, I also picked up my iPhone, which was on top of some cubbies charging, I left it over there at night so I wouldn't be tempted to play it in the morning, it was the 5S, a birthday gift, I turned 14 only a month ago, and this had been my only gift (it costed like 400$ which probably had something to do with it) and since then I already owned at least 90 apps and had around 700 photos, the best thing was the fingerprint scanner, it was my lock to keep my ten-year-old brother John off of it, when I changed it to fingerprint lock, he locked it for almost two hours trying to get on. I took a few steps out, the smell of pancakes filled my nose, I had a silent party, I love pancakes, they're my favorite breakfast food, once John and I had a pancake eating competition, and he tried to feed some of his to our crazy puppy Sugar to win, even though all he won was the chance to clean up the puke because he gave her to many.

"Mom, can I wear your slippers, I think Sugar stole one of mine" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, they're in the living room" she replied, "ready for breakfast?"

I let out another huge yawn and responded "sure" then walked into the living room, laying on the couch was John on his still fairly new red 3DS, and Sugar chewing up my now un-missing other light blue slipper.

"Seriously, you couldn't have taken that away from her" I said to John.

"Nope" he said never looking up from his game.

"You suck" I said, I walked up to him and grabbed the red 3DS out of his hands and dangled it above his head, he tried to grab it, but I'm a good seven or eight inches taller, so it was useless.

"Mom, Erin won't give me my 3DS back!" yelled John

"Two can play at that game" I threatened "Mom, John was letting Sugar chew up my brand new slipper!"

"Erin, give John his 3DS back" said Mom "John, get the slipper"

He handed me the destroyed, drool covered slipper, and I tossed his 3DS onto the couch "gee thanks" I said I grabbed it with only two fingers, and walked over to the fake cupboard, which was really a laundry chute, open it, and dropped the slipper down the hole, and saw it land a few seconds later, I always watched clothes and shoes (oh and stuffed animals, rocks, rawhide bones, barbies with plastic bag parachutes, and other non-laundry things) it was just a habit I guess, when we moved here a few years ago It was the coolest thing ever!

My phone made text message noise (which right now was a ding) I grabbed it my of my back pocket, it was from my bestie Melissa, or Mel, for short

**R u up yet?**

Followed by

**Want 2 hang out?**

I texted her back

**Breakfast first.. PANCAKES BABY!**

She texted me back

**Lucky, all I had was cereal**

I texted her back

**Got 2 eat see u later**

I set my phone down on the table, my pancakes were already there, my mom must of brought them over while I was texting Mel (once I'm on my phone I forget I'm on earth as well) I grabbed the syrup bottle from John, he had already begun to eat, the top was sticky, as it usually was, we were veryyyyy messy with syrup. I squirted onto my pancakes and dug in.

"These are good" I said, a bit of syrup dribbled out of my mouth and onto my shirt, which was a few years old, it was white and said BATON with a picture of me at a competition in a dark purple costume with sparkly, jewel lines Going up my chest every few inches, and across the front, it had a strap that went from one side of my chest over to the other should and over, the top was covered in skin colored material, so it wouldn't fall, I was posed next to a few teammates wearing different costumes. "Mom, I got syrup on my shirt" I yelled, even though she was only a few feet away

"It's fine" she replied, she brought over two small bowls of scrambled eggs

"Whatever" I said, I grabbed the bottom and took it off, and tossed the shirt down the laundry chute. I was wearing a black sports bra under, but John acted like a little kid anyways and acted all disgusted.

"Shut up John" I said "I'll go put a shirt on" I shoved the last two bites of pancake into my mouth and walked back into my room, sticking my chest out just to annoy him.

I swung open my door and grabbed the first shirt I saw, it was red and had a logo from some trip we went on a year or two ago in white letters, it was probably dirty, but meh, screw it, I changed into dark blue jean shorts and dark blue converse high tops and threw my other stuff in the corner, walked over to my bed and grabbed my headphones, then ran back into the dining room.

"I'm going to Mel's, be back later" I said, before my mom could respond a ran out the door, and across the street, Mel lived across the street and a little to the right, she was the only one in the neighborhood close to my age, everyone else was John's age or younger.

"About time" said Mel, she swung open the front door, almost hitting me.

"Shut up, I was eating pancakes" I said, I shoved her lightly, and she stumbled back a few feet, she did the same, but I stay in the same place

"Whatever, guess what, I was watching Spongebob" started Mel

"Why were you watching Spongebob?" I asked

"Cause I can" she said, sounding like a five year old "anyways it was showing an advertisement for this show called The Legend of Korra" said Mel

"And that is?" I asked

"The sequel to Avatar the last Airbender!" Exclaimed Mel, you could hear how happy she was, her voice was all high and she was jumping up and down, her darkish orange glasses about to fall off of her face.

"O.M.G"

"I know right" said Mel

"We must watch it immediately" I ordered, shoving Mel up the stairs into the living room, they had a huge TV, and we once spent 9 hours straight watching an ATLA marathon while her grandparents were watching her and her thirteen year old brother Mitchell, well actually at the time, we were ten and he was thirteen, it was awhile ago, but the three of us couldn't take our eyes off the screen, Mitchell didn't even get up to pee.

"I found the first three episodes, I'm so excited" said Mel, the two of us sat down on the couch covered in a pink, green, and white striped comforter from Mel's room "I was waiting until you got here to watch them"

"Hopefully this isn't another avatar movie in the making" I joked, Mel didn't respond, just turned the first episode on. I looked over at her for a minute, her short orangish hair was messy and, her black sweatshirt had a big white stain, I figured she'd only been up for an hour or so.

"Omg the new avatars a girl!" she squealed, Mel was an awesome Fangirl, we hadn't been keeping up on the Avatar series, since we had finished watching the entire series on Netflix in two months when we were ten, but it was still super exciting to see the new show.

* * *

"That. Was. Freaking. Awesome!" exclaimed Mel "let's find the next episode on YouTube

"Later, want to see if we can have a sleepover, in honor of  
Legends of Korra?" I asked

"Sure" said Mel, she was already over by the computer, by this point we don't even get excited, we had sleepovers the time.

I pick up my phone and called her, after three rings she picked up "hey mom I'm gonna sleepover at Melissa's, close my door so Sugar doesn't eat anything, or John"

"Okay" she said, then I hung up.

"Let's get our crazy started!" I cheered

"I FOUND IT" yelled Mel

"Seriously" I said, I turned my head over at the computer screen.

"Nope, just a trailer" said Mel, "got ya"

"Sure" I said sarcastically.

We spent the next few hours looking up stuff about LOK, talking about which character was the cutest, and Makorra (my new OTP) and around ten or eleven we finally got to tired to keep typing and went to bed. We actually Mel passed out on the couch and I slept on their living room floor, her mom came in to check on us at one point, but we shooed her away pretty fast.

I opened my eyes, and spread my arms apart, when they hit the ground it was cold and solid, not the comforter in Mel's room, I turned over to my right, Mel was laying a few feet away, still sound asleep, I dragged my self over to her, and hit her shoulder.

"Mel, wake up, we're not in your living room, I think we got kidnapped" I mumbled, shaking her lightly.

"Holy crap, kidnapped!" exclaimed Mel, shooting up onto her feet, knocking me back onto my back, which froze again as soon as it touched the floor.

"Oh sorry, you okay Erin?" asked Mel

"Yeah, just cold" I said, standing up, my feet were cold and numb, and the room was pretty dark, there was a small window dimly lighting the room, I walked over to it slowly, my feet hurting a little bit with every step. I really wish I had my shoes right now.

"Look" said Mel, pointing at something to the right, it took me a minute to realize what it was, it was the statue of Aang in the Legend of Korra.

"OMG!"

* * *

**I personally think this is way better than the original, I wanted to put another character in there, so I decided to use Melissa (Mel) anyways, I'm hoping this will help with some of my idea issues, anyways, I'll be switching updates of this one and updates for my Ninjago fic Rising Shadows, I'll try not to leave you guys hanging as long as I did before, but no promises. Also mini celebration, first chapter to reach 2k ever!**

**-Shadow: Lordess of Darkness**


	2. The Sort of Greatish Escapeish thing

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update in forever, I was working on my Ninjago fic, and kept putting this one off, but here I am, anyways is chapter is kind of a short one (sorry) but I'm hoping you'll like it anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"OMG"

"We're in The Legend of Korra!" squealed Mel, she was jumping up and down out of excitement. Or she was about to wet her pants, it could be both. Either way, she was incredibly excited.

"Wait" I say, I put my hands on Mel's shoulders, catching some of her hair (which is very greasy BTW) "how do you know this isn't a dream?"

"Erin it is a dream, a dream come true! We're in the series we've obsessed over for years!" exclaims Mel

"Well technically were in the sequel to the series we've obsessed over for years" start explaining

"Shut up" says Mel "now for getting out of this freaking building, it's currently making my dreams very hard to achieve." She pulls her arm back, and balls her hand into a fist, as if she was about to punch the window. Then it hit me, she was going to punch the window.

"Whoa, Mel, that window's like an inch thick, I think there's a better way to get out than trying to punch our way out, plus even if you could punch through the glass, the windows so small we probably couldn't fit through, and even if we could, were on like, the eleventh story, so we'd fall to our death" I explain "think before violently punching inch thick-tiny glass windows on the eleventh story of a probably abandoned building!"

"You suck" she says, lowering her arm back down to her side and slowly un-balling her fist.

"Come on, there has to be another exit, let's just use a door" I say "see, there's one right over there" I point over at the door on the wall, it's metal just like the rest of the room. Mel and I walk over to it cautiously, making sure we weren't about to step on any rusty nails or metal sticking up from the ground, or you know, any other tetanus causing objects that would be found in an old building.

"Owww" whined Mel.

"Did you step on something?" I ask nervously.

"No, I was just yelling oww for the fun of it" says Mel, she's holding her left foot up in the air, and jumping nervously on one foot.

"Phew" I sigh "we could've had a problem there"

"I was being sarcastic dipsh*t, of course I stepped on something! and it hurts!" She exclaims

"Jeez" I say walking towards Mel, my sock gets caught on a piece of metal sticking up, it wasn't very long, but I assumed it was probably what Mel stepped on, I reached down and dispatched it, and when I felt it, it didn't seem rusty. Hopefully it's tetanus free too...

"Well, are you gonna help me or not?" asks Mel impatiently

"No, I'm going to make you bounce out of building on your own" I say sarcastically, walking towards the door, luckily it's unlocked. I walk over to Mel, and she puts her arm over my shoulder to support herself, her arm is practically frozen. I shiver when she lays it across my shoulders. We hop/ walk over to the stairs, which luckily are right outside the doorway, and we kind of just hop down them for six or seven stories, when we get to the bottom floor, it looks similar to the top, except for a few wood crates, one missing the top, and another looking as if someone had punched a hole in it, and the rest looked undisturbed. We walked/bounced over to the door, it was unlocked as well, Mel bursts out first, she fell on the ground, but the smile in her face told me she couldn't care less.

"Freedom" cheered Mel

"We were only in there for like fifteen minutes" I mutter "I know you're claustrophobic, but that place was pretty big"

"Come on, let's go explore!" Urges Mel, standing up on her foot, which to her had probably magically healed due to excitement. If that's possible, if not, it was just Mel being so overhyped, spazzy, and excited to remember she had just stepped on a piece of metal poking out from the ground.

"Come on, let's go check this place out, I have to see everything, and meet Korra, and Mako, and Bolin, and all of the airbenders, we should go to air temple island, and go to probending matches!" Squealed Mel, suddenly her voice dropped down to normal and she said "what if were benders!"

"OMG, we have to do all of that!" I squeal excitedly, I may not be as hyped up as Mel, but I'm still really excited.

"What should we do first?" she asks

"See if were benders, that's probably the most important" I say

"What should we try first?" she asks

"Probably fire and air, those don't require anything extra" I answer

"Okay YouTube, don't fail me now" says Mel, she takes a stance.

"I hope this works" I say. I'm crossing my fingers for luck, hoping that Mel would be able to do something, if we come here and turn out to be non-benders, it would probably kill her (and me too) I yell a count down to Mel, "three, two, one"

She shifts her balance, ready to strike.

"Go!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well sort of, I hope, I'm not very good with them, anyways, I know I always say this then put off updates, but I'll try to update real soon, reviews, follows, and favorites make me write faster, I love getting feedback and knowing that others are reading this.**

**-Shadow**


End file.
